


That Mouth

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-men: Origins: Wolverine
Genre: ??? or is it?, Deadpool does the Marvel universe, Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Stryker is horrible, Victim Blaming, even though Wade complies, heavily impied coerced sex, possibly consensual but still immoral, sex with a subordinate, wouldn't count on it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade flirts with everyone. Stryker takes advantage of him and tells him it's his fault like the evil sleaze he is.</p><p>Written because flirty overgrown child Wade pushes all my pervert buttons  and evil immoral sleazeball Stryker is bad enough to take advantage, and that intensity between them in the film both kinks me and gives me the creeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

Wade Wilson is never really quiet. But somehow, Stryker notices, he is quieter before this, incessant babble turning into single, sparse, softly uttered phrases. It's refreshing, that's what it is, and all the more reason to do this.  
The other reason being, that Wilson needs to be taught a lesson for his own good - the lesson being that it's wrong, sinful, dangerous even, to flirt with men as avidly and shamelessly as he does, particularly in a military base - especially since Wade is, martial prowess and perfect ruthlessness aside, essentially an overgrown child, naive and impatient and oh so easily influenced.  
'Do you know why I brought you here?', Stryker asks.  
'No, not really', Wade shakes his head, eyes wide, even though he must know by now.  
'That mouth of yours, Wade... It's come to my attention that you've been propositioning your teammates again, after I explicitly told you not to. It's going to land you in trouble one day.'  
'Sir, with all due respect, I can take care of myself.'  
'I do not doubt you think so. But I am your superior officer for a reason, the reason being that I know your limits and abilities better than you do yourself. Yet, you still disobey me. And since you insist on behaving like an unruly child, I have no choice but to punish you like one. Come here.'  
Stryker will give it to Wade - he doesn't let the humiliation he must feel show in the slightest. He just wanders over and drapes his lanky, muscular form over Stryker's lap. Then again, he might consider humiliation a social construct that only applies to other people, or only whenever he feels like it, or maybe he has no notion of it at all.  
He's quiet, too, when Stryker spanks him through his pants, just little whimpers and stifled moans, squirming for balance, rubbing himself against Stryker's lap.  
Stryker's already mostly hard, and this feels good, arouses him even more - the physical sensation of Wade's squirming, the way he's somehow innocent and perverted all at once, seemingly unaware of the implications of his own actions, the way Stryker is going to make the fucking little cock-tease finally satisfy him. He pushes Wade off his lap, making him tumble to the floor and sprawl there, lanky but graceful.  
'Get up', he orders Wade, and unzips his pants, pulls out his hard cock and strokes it, watching Wade get to his knees and shuffle forward, tousle-haired and bright-eyed and almost as pretty as a girl.  
'Suck my cock. Put that mouth to some use.'  
'Yes sir', says Wade, softly, and it's almost funny how he never uses the phrase outside of this arrangement, and then he goes down, licking and sucking, ravenous and reverent at once, displaying no sign of his own pleasure, or discomfort, or humiliation or anything.  
It's good - both the blow job itself and watching Wade humiliate himself like this, without apparently realizing what he's doing.  
'Good boy', grits out Stryker, gripping Wade's hair, pushing deeper into his throat.  
'Finally putting that mouth to good use. The perfect cocksucker.'  
He holds back as long as he can, letting Wade do all the work, work his magic, lap and suck with that wonderful mouth.  
'Open up, boy', is all the warning Wade gets before Stryker grabs his hair and rams his cock down Wade's throat. He swallows, barely managing not to choke as Stryker fucks his throat, never really pulling out all the way, quick shallow forceful strokes.  
He looks good, Stryker thinks, on his knees, eyes closed, mouth red and stretched wide and drooling.  
'Look at me, boy. Open your eyes.'  
Wade does, eyes flashing blue and wide, and gives an inarticulate little gurgle, a choked-off vibration of a noise, filthy and painful and desperate. Stryker feels arousal twisting hard in his belly, making his cock jump in Wade's throat. So good... He rams it in harder, twisting his fist in Wade's hair, brutally jerking his head forward again and again. Wade makes that little sound again, even more choked and desperate this time, blinks, tears glistening on his lashes from the pain. It's too much for Stryker, and he gives a last brutal thrust down Wade's throat before coming, withdrawing at the end to spend the last spurts on Wade's tongue. Wilson gulps in air, great, desperate gulps, swallowing finally.

It's a long time until he speaks, a lost, quiet, hoarse "Sir?" entirely unlike his normal cocky manner.  
But Stryker also needs a while to compose himself.  
'That will be all, Wade, you may go now', he manages finally, calm and civil and seemingly unaffected, and watches Wade walk out. He does not delude himself that there won't have to be another talk like that.

 

 


End file.
